Sword vs Storm: Tenten vs Monsoon
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: Tenten is in dire need of training but with the lack of spar partners, she ask a favour from a fellow kunoichi. Battle/Fighting One-shot


Sword vs Storm: Tenten vs Monsoon

by McLP

Summary: Tenten is in dire need of training but with the lack of spar partners, she ask a favour from a fellow kunoichi. Battle/Fighting One-shot

A/N: Took me awhile to get this right. Thanks to these beta readers TheWolfHour,devilsxgirl,and joesph33759. Hope you all enjoy the little Tenten fight sequence!

"This won't do, this won't do at all." Tenten sighed heavily, shaking her head at a tree target. It was impaled by tons of various ninja tools. Tenten always had perfect aim but not the brute strength to keep up to par with her teammates. Gai and Lee had their extraordinary taijutsu skills while Neji excelled in his _kekkei genkai_. But what does Tenten have?

"Bunch of useless tools," she muttered to herself as she kicked the dirt on the ground. She has been practicing her art for weeks now, going through over more than 40 scrolls. Her fingers were bandaged from the many times she had to nip them to extract blood. In other words, she was tired and she needed something new, something that would make her strong just like her teammates and sensei.

_Ok, so I have some taijutsu skills, but nothing holding a candle compared to the amount of work and time Lee has spent practicing his skills. I can't even keep up with him! Neji's skills are growing too, it would be no surprise if he was made a jonin or even ANBU. Man, I can't believe all the times we spent training together and he surpasses me too! _

While reflecting on her team mate's skills, Tenten sat on the ground in Indian style with her arms crossed. She now began to think on certain ways or training methods that she could do to improve her skills. Since sparring with her teammates was out of the question, maybe she could try with someone else that could prove difficult for her.

Sakura Haruno is away with the rest of her team for a couple of days. Hinata is doing training of her own. Shikamaru is overflowed with work from the Hokage. Choji has left the village for several days also. Kiba and Shino were doing private training sessions with their clans.

"Man, is there anyone here that could help me?" Tenten thought out loud then it suddenly dawn on her. "Aha! I know who will be able to help me! And besides, she does owe me one!" Finding new hope, she took her giant scroll and made haste to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"You want her to what!" Minto Senju yelled, or more precisely, scream at the doe-eyed <em>fūinjutsu<em>kunoichi. Tenten couldn't really blame her for the outburst; she was after all challenging her mentor who was none other than Monsoon.

Monsoon is the adopted daughter to both Shizune and Lady Tsunade. After a tragic event, she undergone years of training to become a jonin, not only that but she is also the co-assistant to the medic-ward hospital while Shizune is the head.

It seems that she has a powerful kekkei genkai that she is unaware of. Tenten has only met the white hair and silver eyed jonin a couple of times before but this was the first time she was coming into her office to ask her for a fight. Her green hair assistant, Minto Senju, was also someone that Tenten didn't have the honor of meeting. Excelling at wood release justus, she seems to have the makings of being the new rediscovered generation to the clan. Tenten also heard rumors that Minto is also an ANBU to the team Seed. Minto stepped down from her rank in order to keep Monsoon on task with her job.

"Heh-heh," Tenten laughed lightly as she once again explains herself. "Um, well you see, I want to challenge Monsoon-sama here to a match. A friendly spar of course, so there won't be too many injuries. I just need some training on my art. Besides she does owe me one after I failed my medic-nin test."

"Well you can just forget it!" Minto argued. "I am not letting Monsoon-senpai do such things! She has work that needs to be attended to." She then turned her attention to the silent woman. "A lot of work."

"Well if I came at a bad time then I guess I'll go," Tenten sighed heavily. The strong feeling of determination swelled inside her, she wasn't going to give up the chance to go up against the white hair medic. Her taijustu skills are not a force to be reckoned with. Even though she cannot create craters the size of a village, she can still do half the damage.

"No, you haven't." Monsoon finally spoke, surprising both Minto and Tenten. Her voice was soft but still holds a tone of seriousness. "I accept your challenge, Tenten-san."

"What! Are you serious, Monsoon-senpai?" Minto exclaimed. "But we have work to do! Research that needs to be done! We don't have time to play!"

"Yes, we do have work but if certain people did their jobs around here then we wouldn't be having this discussion." Monsoon noted coldly which instantly shut her assistant up. She bowed apologetically. "Tenten-san, let's go. I have never sparred with someone like you so it will be more of a challenge to me then it would be to you."

Tenten nodded her head as she began to smile. _Finally! I get to go toe to toe with Monsoon!_

* * *

><p>Finally Tenten was going to get the spar she wanted as watch her opponent tighten her gloves. They were in the grass fields of the training area. It was just her, Monsoon, and Minto. Tenten couldn't help but feel excited to get a chance to fight a round against Monsoon. She already knew what weapons to use to see if she had the skills to needed to surpass her. Monsoon however didn't look phased or worried; her expressionless face didn't give Tenten too much to worry about.<p>

"I think it would be proper if you go first, Monsoon-sama." Tenten taunt as she ready herself.

Tenten only saw a ghost of a smirk before Monsoon dashed towards her. As expected, Tenten unleashed a horde of shurikens and kunai knives at her disposal. In case she missed her designated target she created chakra thread to some of her weapons. Monsoon quickly dodged them with ease, coming straight towards Tenten but she moved her fingers to change the direction of the weapons, causing the silver eyed jonin to dodge the weapons.

Doing a variety of flips to avoid the weapons which controlled by Tenten, Monsoon directed her body towards a tree and timed herself to move quickly, making Tenten weapons stick to it. Tenten smirk to herself, noticing two things. One, Monsoon wasn't as quick as Lee who can so easily have taken down Tenten in ten seconds flat unless she counter any of his predictable moves. Two, she was a quick learner like Neji but even he would have use his _kekkei genkai_ by now.

Taking out a scroll she summoned a Tonfa. She leaped into Monsoon's direction as she began to unleash a mixture yet skillful attacks with her weapons. Monsoon being able to either dodge or block the weapons made Tenten push herself harder. Seemingly out of nowhere, she summons her three section staff. She gave it a whirl shouting out random battle cries as she proceeded to attack Monsoon.

Monsoon tried to keep up but she was amazed by how skillful Tenten was. The distraction was her downfall as Tenten delivers blows to her temple, midsection, and legs. Monsoon was pushed back, sliding her heels across the ground.

"Ah! Monsoon-senpai!" Minto cried out. She was about to aid her superior when Monsoon held up her hand.

"I am impressed Tenten. You really have a talent in _fūinjutsu_ and are a master at weaponry." Monsoon smiled as she stood up back to her fighting stance. "But I am afraid we are going to have to cut this session short."

After saying that, Monsoon began to burst into speed. Tenten quickly shot out some more various throwing weapons towards the white blur but they managed to be deflected by something. Silently cursing herself, Tenten keep throwing more and more items towards Monsoon's way, each of them being deflected by something that Tenten cannot see unless she focused. Taking a few seconds of her time to avoid the blur, she managed to see that Monsoon's katana was unsheathed.

_Oh! I forgot about that sword. Monsoon-sama never seems to use it since she relies so heavily on her taijutsu. Hmph! Guess I should show her how to properly use one then! _

Taking a scroll out, she unleashed a tanto. Both swords coming to a perfect clash as each kunoichi struggled for dominance.

"I see you have skills with swords also," Monsoon gave a half smile. "How predictable. Think you can out best me?"

"Ha! Just watch me!" Tenten grunted as she pushed all of strength into it. Since both girls knew very well that this isn't going very far, they both broke up and lashed out in a quick blade battle. Both women are now blurs as they clash swords in high speeds. They went around every part of the training ground, avoiding Minto who stood silently and watch from the sidelines.

Tenten kept note to see when her opponent would falter, giving her the opening needed to land the final strike but Tenten couldn't help but think of how impressed she was by Monsoon's skills. She wasn't well experienced like Tenten but she seemed to handle her own.

After another powerful clash the two blurs began to separate and land on the grounds in a cloud of dust. Both women panted softly, knowing that they had used most of their chakra during the battle.

_Man oh man! She's pretty damn good! But still, I can't shake off this feeling that she is holding something back..._

"_Mikazuki no Mai_!" Monsoon summoned two clones at her side, promptly lunging their attack on Tenten. However Tenten had the upper hand.

_Dance of the Crescent Moon eh? Trying to strike me at my blind spots?_

"Nice try!" Tenten then easily whipped out a scroll as she rotates it around herself.

"_Sōgu: Shikyū Geki_!"

Dozens of spiked metal balls busted forth from the scroll, ready to strike anything near its path. The spiked balls hit Monsoon's clones and Monsoon herself while Minto quickly dodge the spike balls, muttering a curse under her breathe while doing so.

_Man, this Tenten girl is good._ She thought as she neatly perch herself on a branch. She averted her gaze to her fallen superior as she tried to stand back up. Minto gave her a worried look but she knew what strength she was capable of, no matter how tough her opponent may be. Tenten stopped spinning around as she whipped her scroll back in place, quickly placing it back inside her pouch while holding the tanto towards a badly shape Monsoon.

"Is it over already?" she taunted awaiting for her next moves. Monsoon only replied with a smirk as she creates a gust of wind that layered an area in loose sand and dust with just her sword.

"_Fūsajin no Jutsu_!"

Tenten and Minto quickly covered their eyes, giving Monsoon the full advantage to launch herself into the air, performing acrobatic flips. She then lifted one leg into the air, building up some of her chakra to it.

"_Tsūtenkyaku_!"

Upon hearing the deadly technique being called out, Tenten quickly avoided the leg kick as it struck the ground next to her. Tenten landed on her hands when she noticed the ground beginning to crack. Quickly doing one flip in the air as the ground started to sprout like flowers in spring. She landed on one of risen pieces of earth as the shockwave continued. Tenten finally landed herself in a safe distance from the damages.

"Whoa..." Tenten stare in awe at the massive crater of rocks Monsoon created. She quickly emerged from the mess as she swiftly put her katana back in its place.

_No wonder the Hokage sees potential in her. She sure is something. But no time for praising, time to finish this!_

Tenten fished around for another scroll, whipping the scroll in a circle before a giant metal chain ball poofed into existence, hurling itself in Monsoon's direction.

"_Sōgu: Dai Tekkai_ !"

Tenten gripped the end of the chain tightly as she struggled to get it to hit her opponent. Monsoon carefully times herself as she dodges the ball by doing a spilt then quickly grabs the metal chain to her hand. Wrapping it around her wrist she gave it one strong tug, lunging a shocked Tenten towards her before Tenten could react. Her face met Monsoon fist, the impact sent the doe eyekunoichiflying backwards into the tree that Minto was hiding in. Cracking the tree upon impact as it began to fall.

"Gah!" Minto leaped down as the tree came to a powerful crash. Monsoon then whirl the metal ball back but before the large ball could strike her it returned back into the scroll form. Grabbing said scroll, she began to playfully lift it in the air and catch it.

"Hmph! That was fun." she half smiled.

* * *

><p>"Ah man!" Tenten sigh in disapproval as she finally came to from the strike. "I can't believe I lost!" After she said that she quickly turned her pout into a smile.<p>

"That was amazing! I simply had you misjudged, I didn't know you can turn my Great Iron Lump against me!" she laughed as she scratches her slightly bruised cheek.

Monsoon gave her a half smile as she tossed the scroll back to Tenten who caught it quickly.

"Yes, it was rather fun. I am still impressed with your skills. Not many have the same talent as you do."

"Can we please go now?" Minto whined from the background. "I would very much like to have all the paperwork done for the Hokage. I don't want to receive a verbal outburst."

Monsoon and Tenten laughed as Minto sulked from this, then out of nowhere Shikamaru appeared before the three.

"Hey, there you are." he greeted the fellow shinobi with a small wave of his hand. "Tenten, you are needed by the Hokage, apparently she has a mission for you."

"Hmm, a mission already?" she tilted her head to the side. "What's it about?"

"Don't ask me," he shook his head then he averted his attention to the other two. "And aren't you two supposed to be in the hospital?"

"Gah! Don't look at me!" Minto randomly pointed her finger to both Tenten and Monsoon. "Ask those two! They wanted to spar. I, however, wanted to get things done."

"Do you have to be so loud?" Shikamaru rubbed his ear which enraged Minto as she shook a fist in the shadow-nin direction.

"Anyways, Tenten on your way to the Hokage Office. Monsoon and Minto back to the hospital. I don't want the Hokage on my ass again. I'm already swamped."

"Thats because you're the laziest shinobi ever known to man!" Minto shook her head. "I can't believe you're a jonin and proxy commander."

"Whatever." He shrugged his shoulders and poofed out in a cloud of smoke out of the area as Minto uttered strings of curses about the genius.

"So… rematch?" Tenten smirked in Monsoon direction.

"Heh, as soon as you come back."


End file.
